This invention relates to novel security articles comprising fibers, threads and fiber sections (“dots”) possessing multiple verification characteristics. The fibers possess unique and difficulty duplicated combinations of complex cross-sections, components, and multiple luminescent responses. The many verifiable characteristics of the security fibers, threads, and dots provide high levels of protection against fraudulent duplication of articles in which they are incorporated. The manifold security features provide means of tailoring specific identity characteristics for specific use and users.